Vehicles basically run on the road but also provide various user convenient functions, such as audio play, video play, navigation, Air Conditioning (AC) and ventilation, seat control, lighting control, etc.
To perform the functions, an Audio Video Navigation (AVN) (or AVN device), a system in which an audio and multimedia device and a navigation system are integrated, is equipped in the vehicle for providing audio services including radio listening, Compact Disk (CD) playing, etc., video services including e.g., Digital Versatile Disk (DVD) playing, and navigation services for aiding in navigation.
The AVN device outputs various screens for providing radio listening services, audio services, video services, and navigation services in response to the user's manipulation. For the navigation service, the AVN device outputs various screens including a screen for finding a route to a destination, in response to the user's manipulation.
Furthermore, the AVN device may also provide voice recognition services with various voice recognition screens in response not only to the user's manipulation but also a voice command from the user.